Ilyena's Last Breath
by Mathilika
Summary: Ilyena's experiance when Lews Therin destroys her, r/r plz!!!


The Wheel of Time turns and Ages come and pass, leaving memories that become legend.  
  
Legend fades to myth, and even myth is long forgotten when the Age that gave it birth comes  
  
again. In one age called the First Age by some, an Age of Legends, an Age that will be again,  
  
a wind arose during the madness of the Breaking and swept across the streets of Parran  
  
Disen. The wind was not the beginning. There are neither beginnings nor endings to the  
  
turnings of the wheel, but it was a beginning.  
  
Screams of agony and pain echoed along the halls and ceilings in the palace. Bodies, burnt or  
  
shattered to bits littered the marble floor, blood running along the sides like an endless river.  
  
A maiden, young and beautiful, ran for her life, a child in her arms, her son. Her emerald  
  
gown, which was silk, with designs of leaves and vines at the hem, was now drenched in  
  
blood. Her short gasps and her loud beating heart, and the child's cries hurt her ears. With  
  
tears streaming down her cheeks as she ran her fastest.  
  
"Light!" She cried to herself, "What have we done to deserve this torture?!" But she knew, she  
  
would never have the answer. She clutched her one-year-old son closer to her chest with one  
  
arm as she tried to lift her flowing skirts with the other. Her son wailed louder, as his tiny  
  
hand grasped the lock of her bright golden hair. She didn't wince when he pulled it hard, his  
  
large green eyes squinted and pudgy hands, with her hair, went towards his open mouth,  
  
screaming now, crying for his mother to stop.  
  
"Oh, my son!" The maiden wailed, "if only you knew what was happening!"  
  
Suddenly, in the corridor in front of them, a lightening strike ran by. With a screech of  
  
surprise, the maiden slipped on a pile of human insides. Her son slipped out of her hands and  
  
hit the ground as she fell onto a corpse. Screaming in horror, pain, and disgust, she sat up,  
  
and froze. Who's innocent corpse could that have been? She looked closer through tears, and  
  
screamed in loss as she stared into the face of her daughter. Her daughters golden hair, now  
  
drenched in blood, spread around her head, and her marble green eyes open, looking up at  
  
nothing.  
  
"NO!" She wailed, "NO! WHO DID THIS!?"  
  
She reached down and cradled her daughter's corpse, and hid her face in her child's still chest,  
  
unable to look into the her face.  
  
"Ilyena!" cried a voice from behind.  
  
With a shriek of horror, she dropped the corpse and spun around on her knees, suddenly  
  
aware of her son who lay on his back, silent. She looked up and saw her maid.  
  
"Geyan!" The maiden cried in relief. She looked down, tears rolling down her pearl colored  
  
cheeks. She picked up her son and looked at the wide-eyed maid. "Ethna is dead!" Ilyena  
  
wept, looking down at her daughter's body.  
  
Geyan just looked at her, "We must leave, my Lady! Your husband has gone crazed!"  
  
"What are you talking about!? My husband? Lews Therin? How dare you say such a thing?  
  
Ilyena's heart beat faster though, is it possible? She thought; could the taint on saidin already  
  
have crazed him?  
  
A sudden light flashed, making them all close their eyes. A loud scream broke the silence.  
  
When Ilyena opened her eyes, Geyan was gone, instead, a pile of chunks of flesh and insides  
  
stood on her spot. Opening her mouth, she tried to scream, but nothing came out. Nothing.  
  
"Lews!" She cried, "What have you done! You crazed fool! Lews!" Then she began to cry,  
  
unable to hold in any longer, "My children! You killed OUR children!" She whispered, rocking  
  
back and forward, cradling her silent son, weeping.  
  
She took deep breaths, trying to calm down, her head hurt. She threw her head back and  
  
stared at the ceiling, and saw blood splattered there as well, "To much blood!" She wanted to  
  
cry, but she closed her eyes and clenched her teeth. Again, she reached for saidar, but again,  
  
she encountered a wall, keeping her away from her power. Lews, I thought it was someone  
  
else." She laughed silently to her self, "How wrong I was!"  
  
A whimper caught her ears. She opened her emerald eyes, and looked down at her son. His  
  
face was twisted, ready to scream, but she cradled him in the curves of her arms, and stood  
  
up, then she began to sing a lullaby. The halls were silent. Too silent. Has Lews come to his  
  
senses? She thought hopefully.  
  
But then she felt eyes on her. A shiver ran up her spine, making her neck hair rise.  
  
"Oh Light! Protect me!" She prayed as she turned around and looked at the end of the hall. A  
  
figure stood there, a figure she knew all to well.  
  
Lews Therin.  
  
Her breath caught in her throat as he walked forward, his hands dripping with blood.his  
  
family's blood.  
  
Ilyena looked down at her son, his trusting eyes looking up at her,  
  
"Forgive me, my son." She murmured, "For this time, Mother cannot help you." A tear ran  
  
down her cheek, and fell off her chin, dropping on her son's cheekbone.  
  
He blinked.  
  
Quickly, she kissed his pudgy cheek, and then looked up in time to see her husband take his  
  
son out of her arms, and destroy him into smithereens, with the baby's scream echoing in the  
  
halls. Ilyena pressed her palms on her ears and screamed with the scream of her son.  
  
She looked up, passed the shoulder of her husband, and saw a maiden.  
  
A maiden in a flowing, clean white dress with a blue belt.  
  
Lanfear..her worst enemy was watching the death of her family.  
  
At the end of the hall, Lanfear smirked.  
  
It was hard to breath. In short gasps Ilyena's breath came just barley.  
  
Her throat hurt, her chest hurt by the hard, hollow beating of her aching heart.  
  
At last, she put her hands to her sides, and sighed as she looked up, pain and disbelief written  
  
on her face, "Lews Therin, my husband, I love you still. If you can hear me, I love you." She  
  
saw his large tanned hands take her shoulders, his fingers diggings into her soft skin, as she  
  
felt her heart begin to stop by the power of saidin. She suddenly felt like falling, falling into a  
  
void, and the kind of void Lews had told her about.  
  
The Void.  
  
All she saw was darkness is this how the void looks? So empty? So lonely?  
  
She felt herself fall to the hard floor, and then, Ilyena's last breath sighed out, "Love." 


End file.
